greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Best Laid Plans
Best Laid Plans is the twelfth episode of the third season and the 43rd overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Sam and Naomi are stunned by Maya's shocking announcement, and Naomi's irrational response leaves Sam to pick up the pieces, as Pete challenges Fife on a patient with a cutting edge bionic arm. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP312AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP312PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP312NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP312CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP312CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP312DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP312SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP312VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP312LynnMcDonald.png|Lynn McDonald PP312GabrielFife.png|Gabriel Fife PP312MayaBennett.png|Maya Bennett PP312Nathan.png|Nathan Pilsman PP312ColinBowman.png|Colin Bowman PP312Dink.png|Fillmore Davis PP312Marsha.png|Marsha Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Melissa McCarthy as Lynn McDonald *Michael Patrick Thornton as Dr. Gabriel Fife *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett *Andy Comeau as Nathan Pilsman *Chris McKenna as Colin Bowman *Stephen Lunsford as Fillmore Davis Co-Starring *Deborah Lacey as Marsha Medical Notes Colin Bowman *'Diagnosis:' **Infection **Neurotoxicity *'Doctors:' **Gabriel Fife (medical geneticist) **Pete Wilder (infectious disease specialist) *'Treatment:' **Electronic arm **Antibiotics **Antibiotic implants Colin had his arm amputated after an injury. Gabriel developed an electronic arm that gave him an almost-normal use of his arm. However, it required implanting a bolt directly into his arm, something that's illegal in the US, so had to be done in Sweden. Colin developed an infection around the implantation site. Pete said the safest option was to remove it. Despite his recommendation, Gabriel contacted the FDA and got the information for a drug protocol. He used it, but Colin developed toxicity from the drugs, so Gabriel lowered the dosage. Pete was later called when Colin went downhill. The infection had spread. Because of the infection, Gabriel said that might have to remove the rest of his arm, but Pete suggested that they use antibiotic implants, which would save what of the arm he had. Lynn McDonald *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Dell Parker (student midwife) **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Vaginal delivery Lynn had been in labor at the practice for two days. Her labor wasn't progressing, but she didn't want to use any drugs. Dell brought it Addison when Lynn was in pain. When the time came to push, Lynn decided she wanted drugs, but it was too late by that point and Dell coached her through the delivery. Maya Bennett *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Maya, 15, told her parents she was pregnant. Her mother tried to force her to have an abortion. Maya later agreed to have the abortion, however when Addison went to do the procedure, Maya decided she didn't want it. Music "Berkeley Girl" - Harper Simon "What You're Supposed to Do" - Matt Kanelos & the Smooth Maria "Silver Revolver" - Lady of the Sunshine "Magic View" - Diane Birch "The Old Days Are Gone" - Gary Jules & The Group Rules Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 9.64 million viewers. *With Grey's Anatomy appearances included, this episode marks Kate Walsh's 100th appearance as Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery. Gallery Episode Stills PP3x12-1.jpg PP3x12-2.jpg PP3x12-3.jpg PP3x12-4.jpg PP3x12-5.jpg PP3x12-6.jpg PP3x12-7.jpg PP3x12-8.jpg PP3x12-9.jpg PP3x12-10.jpg PP3x12-11.jpg PP3x12-12.jpg PP3x12-13.jpg PP3x12-14.jpg PP3x12-15.jpg PP3x12-16.jpg PP3x12-17.jpg PP3x12-18.jpg PP3x12-19.jpg PP3x12-20.jpg PP3x12-21.jpg PP3x12-22.jpg PP3x12-23.jpg PP3x12-24.jpg PP3x12-25.jpg PP3x12-26.jpg PP3x12-27.jpg Quotes :Maya: I don't understand. :Addison: Okay. Ask me. Anything you want to know. :Maya: All my life, my mom told me that she would never, never do this, that from the second they're conceived, a baby is a life, a gift from God, and that abortion is wrong, that it's murder. :Addison: Yes. That's what your mother believes. :Maya: What about you? What do you believe? :Addison: I believe that until a fetus can survive on its own Outside the mother's body, that it is not a life. I believe that life begins at birth. :Maya: So you think my mom was wrong before and that she's right now because she wants me to do this? :Addison: I think that your mother and I think differently. :Maya: That doesn't help me. :Addison: Maya, I can't help you with this decision. I can and will give you an abortion, or I can offer other options and see you through this pregnancy. But I can't help you decide. :Maya: I'm 15 years old. :Addison: Which is why you shouldn't have been having sex In the first place. And I say that as your aunt Addie, okay? But as your doctor, Maya, since you already have had sex and because you are pregnant... Maya, I know this is hard. I know that this is an unimaginably difficult, grown-up decision, and it's not fair that you have to make it. But you did a grown-up thing. And now you are in a grown-up predicament. So now, it doesn't matter what I believe or what your mother believes. What matters is what you believe. It's up to you. :Maya: But my mom said I... :Addison: Until the 24th week of pregnancy, what a woman does with her own body is her business. It's law. It's the law, Maya. And of lot of fine women fought a long time to give you the right to do what you think is best. Your body, your choice. Maya, you know what you want to do. In your heart, in your gut, you know which way you want to go. I've done this enough to know that. You know what you want to do. Okay? You just need to tell me. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes